The Marching Band Facts
by ShinyK
Summary: Want to have the cold, hard facts? Read this!


Marching Band is very diverse. There are a lot of really good people, some mediocre people that try pretty hard, and some of them are just in it to get out of class. There are a lot who really like it. I have this friend who is a really into it, and loves to play, and also loves to go to practice to see her drummer boyfriend. I, am a semi-band geek who loves going to practice for the fun of it, and about mid-season gets into the actual playing part, and another friend of mine is obsessed with all the drummers. EVERYONE is a pervert, including the teacher. Although her husband is worse. We have had some pretty memorable moments. Not only do we have pervs, people who don't want to be their, and actual geeks, we have overly emotional people who are stupid. (If you are reading this either of you, hahaha!) you know who you are up there… In the summer, around August and September, you die of heat and exhaustion. But, later in the season, everyone really gets into it, and by the time competition rolls around, they are so hyped up, if you do one thing wrong, you'll never hear the end of it…

Practices can sometimes be pretty rough. People get dehydrated and have to sit out or a very stupid drummer will drink a milkshake before practice, probably to get to sit out but, whatever. The thing is, you have to practice! You can't get out onto the field and just make it up as you go along. I feel bad for our teacher those first few weeks of the season and the last few because NOBODY wants to practice. It's too hot, we've done this a million times, I already know this by heart. Well, do it again! You can stand to get better. You aren't perfect. I don't see you walking on water and getting superiors for the whole band! I'm not saying I don't do my share of complaining. Not by any means. I'm just giving the facts. So next time your teacher says to do it over, just shut up and do it. Comprenda?…

But, there is more to it then just work and getting yelled at. There is also the pride of when you get lots of write-ups in the paper, or your actually better than another band, although you try not to be conceited about it, and your drummers get a superior. There is getting recognition for the first time in years from a football player.( Not that it's ever happened to me, just assuming it would be good) There is actually having a crowd participate with you a little. It's good…

Now, crisis's. There is at least one every day. He took my sticks, she knocked over my trumpet, a sax refuses to play… You get the picture. We have one kid in our class who is a complete butthead. Our teacher threatens to get rid of him at LEAST once a week. It gets funny at first then it just aggravates you. I'm sure it aggravates her and everybody else and they just tell him to shut up. Or somebody gets hit with a mallet ahem the real stupid blonde clarinet. But, it always works out for the best. LOL…

Now, inter band relationships. They rarely work out well, and then you have to see them every day. shudders Although there are a few success stories. (At least for now.) There is K-n-E M-n-F W-n-J (oh wait they're married lol) So, if you don't think it's going to be a loooooooooooooooooooong lasting relationship, steer clear of inter band relationships, or you might have many bad memories. Like J-n-U and S-n-J. And then there are those psychotically obsessed wannabe couples like C-n-C. That is actually kind of scary 0o. So, do what you think best, my friends.

Riding the bus is a plus too. At least on the way there. Everyone is talking, laughing, and jamming to the beat of the radio. Although a few of us get a headache, it's an overall plus when you get to a game shouting aw DC DC. Or when you win and leave with a sax player shouting shouting "Marching !" and everyone else shouting "BAND!!!!" Or "Drum!" "LINE!". Then everyone falls asleep, and your friend's mother forgets to pick you up and you're there looking at pictures of five year olds with your teacher and bud trying to find winter guard costumes.

The only thing that really sucks about ban is when you lose a game, or get showed up by a better band, or do really bad at competition. But then your teacher tells you to shut up and gives you pushups and it's all better…

Being in band is completely overrated when people say it's only for geeks and losers. Although there are a few geeks and about three losers but, they are alright occasionally. And being in band is makes you part of a family. A dysfunctional family, but hey at least their there for you. So, for all you non bandies, after reading this and you still want to join, or this even made you want to join, GO FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, probably the lamest story I have ever wrote, but I'm bored and I know a bit about this subject so I figured, What the hey? (really stupid expression, so sue me.) why not write my first one-shot? Well RR if you feel like it and I'll write soon.

Shiny


End file.
